A Whispered Promise
by SkaQueen
Summary: When life seems to only throw us in the wrong direction, we tend to run from the darkness. But we all soon realize that there has to be an alternative for our actions. In Kagome’s case, what happens when she finally comes to conclusion that she can’t run
1. Default Chapter

When life seems to only throw us in the wrong direction, we tend to run from the darkness. But we all soon realize that there has to be an alternative for our actions. In Kagome's case, what happens when she finally comes to conclusion that she can't run anymore? Is there anywhere left to go? A certain hanyou reminds her that in every darkness there is a light. And in every run-able path, there is always a walk-able way.

* * *

Chapter One:

A Whispered Promise

* * *

The beach felt clammy and the bright stars took on a wintry stare while she experienced an aloneness that was eerie and intense. Her breath came in painful gasps as her face was whipped with the ocean's breeze.

Tactfully, she tried to push herself up but her shoes became leaded weights. The salty wind caressed her cheek and gently ran its powerful fingers through her raven hair. Away, that's all the mattered now. Just too simply get away.

Scoffing inwardly at her flaw full attempts, she collapsed back to the sand with a gentle thud. The grizzled clouds drowned the sky as fatigue collided and assaulted her small body.

'_I'm so…tired…'_

Closing her violet eyes, sleep powerfully cascaded over her body. Just like the water that cascaded over the rigid rocks, her numb dismal body.

And silence once again consumed the beach.

Her small frame lying dormant, her mind surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

The emerald trees bended and groaned in despair. The stiffening air was suffocating as it gloomily hung in the sky.

Golden eyes quickly flickered with emotion.

'_Something feels…missing…gone…' _

A sharp gasp and a muttered string of curses, Inuyasha soared through the trees. Something twanged at his heart, tore at his soul. Something indeed felt gravely wrong. The lush forest died down to silence.

No birds sang its love song; no trees whispered their old knowledge, no animals dared to stir.

Inuyasha let out a small grunt as he pushed his weight off of the tree tops and back into the air; his silver hair flowing behind him. His ears tweaked this way and that, something was out of place. But he couldn't exactly lay his finger on it.

Fear etched across his emotions as one thought came to mind.

'_No…it…it can't be. No. Inuyasha, snap out of it.' _

Shaking his head, he pushed aside his thoughts and continued his way to gentle sound of water.

* * *

'_Come to me…'_

'_Who…who are you?'_

'_Come to me, my love.'_

'_No…who…who are you!'_

'_Stop resisting, come to my world. Drown in my realm of darkness. Bask in the pleasure of your tortured soul.'_

'…_No… N…No…'_

'_Come to me!'_

'_Please stop!'_

'_Kagome, give into your desires.'_

With a soft moan of pain, the figure on the beach stopped breathing.

* * *

The luminous ivory moon shone with brilliance, lighting the way of those in need. His golden eyes quickly scanned the smiling face of the light, his body merging with the silhouetted shadows of the trees.

As if he could taste it, the salt that lingered in the air assaulted his nose and bit at his nose. Causing him to grumble and slow down his pace.

Sweeping his orbs across the glistening sea, a crumpled heap lay in the sand. Fear once more crossed his features as a familiar scent of wild-flowers and vanilla mingled together and crashed into his senses.

His heart pounding with the waves, roaring and relentless, his breath became staggered as he neared the body. Raven hair was a skewed around a small frame, pale skin dancing in the moon-light.

Inuyasha widened his eyes as he studied the whitened face lying before him. She wasn't breathing, he realized while he held his breath.

Shaking his head, his body went numb, losing all feelings.

'_No…'_

"Kagome…"

* * *

**A/N:**

_Bwahahaha! _

_Okay, Yeah, I know, really, really short chapter._

_This is only a teaser for now._

_No worries, for those of you who like it, I will be posting very, very soon._

_Ooh! And I would love it if I could get every single one of you to review! It means so much to me, I can't even begin to place it into words.

* * *

_

_Also check out my one-shots whenever you have the time guys!_

_Thanks again, hope this story is a good one!_

_See you down the road!

* * *

_

_Thanks again!_

_Please review! Constructive criticism is loved also!

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.

* * *


	2. The Darkness

When life seems to only throw us in the wrong direction, we tend to run from the darkness. But we all soon realize that there has to be an alternative for our actions. In Kagome's case, what happens when she finally comes to conclusion that she can't run anymore? Is there anywhere left to go? A certain hanyou reminds her that in every darkness there is a light. And in every run-able path, there is always a walk-able way.

* * *

**A Whispered Promise**

**Chapter Two:**

_The Darkness_

* * *

His breathing staggered, his heart racing with the pounding laps of water, his mind racing with non trusted thoughts.

"Ka…Kagome…" He whispered, not trusting his voice. Golden eyes danced with uncertainty, doubt. The salty wind pushed at the two figures that sat at the beach, a strangling aura that whispered despair to anything that wished to listen.

Settling on his skin like a misty fog, rising all around him like a vaporous veil, the damp air plastered his haori to the back of his neck.

Her raven tresses flew around her, shadowing her stormy eyes.

'_She…She's not breathing…'_

His own breath was caught in his lungs; the sudden feeling of being alone and lost again hit him with tremendous force.

Gingerly, he brushed aside her bangs and picked her up

"Just hang in there, Kagome."

Looking down at her pale, expressionless face a sudden guilt pulled at his heart.

'_Just wait…Kagome, just wait.'_

Sweeping his gaze across her face, he quickly pushed himself into the air and took off to the one place where he knew he would find salvation.

'_Home…'_

-------------------------------------XxXxXxX---------------------------------

A young woman sighed deeply as she flicked her emerald eyes to her fingers in disgust.

"Damn woman…give in already!" An outraged voice cried out. Frustrated and yet compelled by the power the young girl was emitting, Kyoko dug her nails into her clammy palms.

Flaring her nostrils as the metallic smell of blood collided with her senses; the young woman slowly uncoiled her fingers and gently rested them in her lap.

"This shouldn't take so long…" She whispered to herself, her face lacking any emotions.

Blinking at the sense of lacking accomplishment, her emerald gaze swept over the small box that lay in front of her.

A single strand of raven hair glistening in the dim light from the candles; intertwined with a cross-shaped piece of wood smoothed and painted a deep red.

'_Have I possibly done something wrong? No…I couldn't have.'_

Shaking her head as nimble fingers wrung in worry, she bit her lip and gently dipped in her fingers into the pooling blood that was surfacing on her palm.

Emerald orbs slowly descended to the once-ivory skin that was now tainted with a crimson hue.

'_My blood…is this what is lacking? My blood…my sweat…my soul desire to captivate her beauty. Why is it that I can not have this for my own?'_

Lifting her fingers to her pale face, a sardonic smile twisted its way across her ruby lips.

'_Indeed…it is…'_

Using her other hand to lift the wooden cross she quickly traced the outline of the smooth texture with her crimson fingers.

A sudden pulse trapped the air in her lungs, a sudden loss of thoughts, a sudden dawn of understandment. Lowering the object back to its rightful place, she lay back in contentment.

'_Soon, my love. Soon…This…I can promise you.'_

With a sharp wisp of air, the final candle blew out.

And in the darkness, the emerald eyes closed and small laugh echoed off of the rotting walls into the night.

-------------------------------------XxXxXxX-----------------------

* * *

**A/N:**

_Hmm, well, yes, these chapters are really short I have noticed. And I apologize for that. The wait has been longer than ever—yet again, sorry more than I can explain. _

_I guess all I can say is for the period of time I lost my desire to write._

_Too much pressure with school and signing up for classes…Ooh goodness._

_Okay, but back on track. Thanks to you who have reviewed and/or read!_

_Ooh, and NO, this is NOT an AU, or in the future. This is in the past that we all know and love._

* * *

**Reviewers:**

MirandaOcean-----Gin-----chibi play with fire- _Yes, cliffy...Haha, readers must hate them but when it comes to writing them, Ooh the fun of it all!_-----Inu-Tachi Clan-----agent-doo----

* * *

_Thanks again!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co., unfortunately. Alas, maybe, just maybe, I'm related to Rumiko Takahashi and get them as a well-profound birthday present. But, only in my dreams will that ever happen. I would love to thank Rumiko though, for giving me her vivid characters to plot evil things with.

* * *


End file.
